Nami
| Herkunft = | Heimat = | Alter = 20 | Geschlecht = weiblich | Spezies = Mensch | Größe = 170 cm | Maße = 95-55-85 | Blutgruppe = X | Status = lebendig | Sterbeort = | Todesdatum = | Familie = | Zugehörigkeit = Mugiwara-Piratenbande | Tätigkeit = Diebin | Rang = | Position = Navigatorin und Schatzmeisterin | Kopfgeld = 66.000.000 | Teufelsfrucht = keine | Haki = | Kampfstil = | Waffe = Clima Tact | HaarfarbeManga = | AugenfarbeManga = | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Akemi Okamura | Sprecher = Stephanie Kellner | FilmErst = One Piece – The Movie | FilmLetzt = One Piece Film: Z | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = ONE PIECE Mezase Kaizoku-Ō! | SpielLetzt = One Piece Kaizoku Musō 3 }} Nami ist Bell-mères Ziehtochter und Nojikos jüngere Schwester. Sie die Navigatorin der Mugiwara-Piratenbande und mit das hellste Köpfchen der Bande mit einem besonderen Näschen für Schätze und Wertgegenstände aller Art – allerdings ein fast ebenso großer Hasenfuß wie Chopper und Usopp. Nami hat wie fast alle Mitglieder der Mugiwara-Bande eine schwere Kindheit hinter sich, die sie aber dank ihrer Freunde endgültig hinter sich lassen kann. Ihr Traum ist es als erster Mensch alle Weltmeere zu kartografieren und eine Weltkarte zu zeichnen. Namis Geschichte Kindheit thumb|left|Bell-mère findet Nami und Nojiko. Nami wird als Baby zusammen mit der ziellos in den Ruinen eines zerstörten Dorfs umherirrenden kleinen Nojiko von der schwerverletzten Bell-mère gefunden, die beide kurzerhand adoptiert und mit in ihre Heimat nach Goza nimmt. Anfangs hat Nami immer wieder Angst vor dem Dorfpolizisten Genzō, der immer wieder vorbeischaute, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und fing an zu weinen. Erst als er sich eine Windmühle auf die Mütze steckte, lachte sie immer, wenn er vorbeikam. Bereits mit acht Jahren ist Nami eine ziemliche Göre, die immer wieder Bücher aus dem Buchladen klaut. Als sie nach einem Streit mit ihrer Mutter wegläuft und sich bei Genzō versteckt, erzählt dieser ihr, dass Nami, Nojiko und Bell-mère zwar nicht blutsverwandt, aber dennoch eine Familie sind, was sie etwas beruhigt. Nojiko kommt dann, um ihre kleine Schwester abzuholen, allerdings landen Arlong und seine Bande plötzlich in Goza und verlangen Tribut für jeden Menschen im Dorf einzufordern: 100.000 Berry für jeden Erwachsenen, 50.000 für jedes Kind. Die Dorfbewohner verstecken Nami und Nojiko und hoffen, dass die Fischmenschen auch Bell-mère und ihr abgelegenes Haus nicht entdecken, allerdings ist Bell-mère gerade dabei für Nami ein Versöhnungsmahl zu kochen - und der aus dem Kamin des Hauses aufsteigende Rauch verrät sie. Bell-mère setzt sich zunächst zur Wehr und überrascht Arlong, wird jedoch kurz darauf von ihm dann doch überwältigt. Sie kann zwar 100.000 Berry aufbringen, allerdings zahlt sie die Summe nur für ihre beiden Töchter, die das Geschehen mittlerweile versteckt beobachten. Beide müssen dann hilflos mitansehen, wie Arlong Bell-mère umbringt. Schon kurz darauf entdeckt Kuroobi eine Karte von Nami, so dass die Kleine daraufhin von den Fischmenschen mitgenommen wird, die sich auf Goza eine Basis errichten. Leben in Arlongs Bande Nami tritt schließlich Arlongs Bande bei und schließt mit ihm ein Geschäft ab: Sobald sie ihm die Summe von 100 Millionen Berry zahlt, überlässt Arlong ihr Goza und die Bewohner des Dorfs. Das Geld dafür sammelt Nami nun als Piratendiebin und vergräbt ihren Schatz in Bell-mères Orangenplantage. Sie nimmt alle möglichen Piratenbanden aus, so auch Buggy. Bei den Raubzügen trifft sie schließlich auf Luffy, der für seine Bande noch einen Navigator braucht. Sie beteuert immer wieder, dass sie Piraten hasst, lässt sich dann aber doch augenscheinlich von Luffy überreden, bildet aber nicht mehr als eine Zweckgemeinschaft: Sie kommt mit und sackt dafür dann einen Großteil der Schätze ein. }} Nami in der Mugiwara-Bande Nami erlebt mit der Mugiwara-Bande zunächst eine Zeit ohne Sorgen, die sie ihre Probleme auf Goza beinahe vergessen lassen. Erst ein Steckbrief von Arlong, den Johnny umherwirft, um Fullbody die bereits gefangenen Piraten zu zeigen, reißt sie aus diesem Traum heraus: Während Luffy und seine Freunde im Baratié beschäftigt sind, klaut sie der Bande die Going Merry mit all den darauf befindlichen Schätzen und kehrt zum Arlong Park zurück. Womit sie jedoch nicht gerechnet hat ist, dass ihre Freunde ihr hinterhereilen, um sie zurück in die Bande zu holen. Da sie ihre Abmachung mit Arlong in Gefahr sieht, schickt sie sie wieder weg, doch bleiben diese. Als Arlong seine Abmachung bricht und Kapitän Nezumi von der 16. Marineeinheit den Standort von Namis Versteck verrät, in dem sie die beinahe die geforderte Summe bereits gesammelt hatte, und ihre Schwester Nojiko angeschossen wird, verzweifelt sie. Nicht nur, dass die Einwohner von Goza von ihrer Abmachung mit Arlong gewusst haben: Obwohl sie erneut auf Raubzug gehen will, erheben sie sich nun gegen den Tyrannen. Sie versucht, sich die Tätowierung, die sie als Mitglied in der Arlong-Bande brandmarkt mit einem Dolch von der Schulter zu schneiden, doch hält sie Luffy schon kurz darauf auf. Als sie ihn bittet, ihr zu helfen, vertraut er ihr seinen Strohhut an und kümmert sich um Arlong, während Zoro, Sanji und Usopp den Rest der Bande erledigen. bis thumb|upright|Namis neue Tätowierung. Nachdem Luffy in seinem Kampf mit Arlong den Arlong Park abgerissen hat, schließt sie sich endgültig der Mugiwara-Bande an und verlässt ihre Heimat. Auf ihren Oberarm lässt sie sich von Dr. Nako ein neues stechen, das Genzōs Windmühle und Bellmeres Orangen darstellt, während von der Entfernung des Tattoos eine Narbe zurückbleibt. Festes Mitglied der Bande Nach ihrem festen Beitritt zur Bande, hat sie vor allem Sanji fest im Griff, der es sich wiederum zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, Namis Orangenbäume zu beschützen. Als die Bande nach Luffys erstem Kopfgeld Loguetown anläuft, gönnt sie sich erst einmal einen Einkaufsbummel und leiht Zoro ein paar hundert Tausend Berry, mit denen er sich zwei neue Schwerter kaufen will. Auch wenn sie das Geld noch am gleichen Tag von ihm zurückerhält, besteht sie darauf, dass er noch immer Schulden bei ihr hat. Als Luffy schließlich von Smoker gejagt wird, macht sie gemeinsam mit Usopp die Going Merry fertig zur Abreise und fährt mit ihren Freunden dann auf direktem Weg zur Grandline. Gleich zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Reise auf der großen Seefahrerroute, lernt sie Prinzessin Vivi kennen, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Bodyguard Igaram eine verbrecherische Mafia-Organisation unterwandert, die als die Baroque Works bekannt ist und in die Vivis Heimat Arabasta die Machtübernahme anstreben. Als die Prinzessin und Igaram von den Topagenten der Mafia leiert ihm die horrende Summe von einer Milliarde Berry aus dem Kreuz, um die Prinzessin sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Für die harten Teil der Arbeit schickt sie natürlich denjenigen vor, der ihr noch immer einiges an Geld schuldet: Zoro. Prinzessin und Freundin Die Freundschaft zu Vivi lässt sie ihre eigene Gesundheit in den Hintergrund stellen, als sie sich auf Littlegarden mit einer schweren Krankheit infiziert. Da jedoch klar ist, dass Nami und ihre Fähigkeiten als Navigatorin unbedingt für die Reise nach Alabasta notwendig sind, ändert die Bande den Kurs und landet schließlich auf der Insel Drum. : Nami bricht auf der Going Merry zusammen : Chopper und Kuleha stellen fest, dass Nami mit dem Zeckenfieber infiziert ist. Auf der Insel wird die Bande zunächst nicht gerade willkommen geheißen, da das Land vor wenigen Tagen vom Piraten Blackbeard und dessen Piratenbande überfallen wurde. Dennoch lassen die Bewohner des nun namenlosen Lands die Piraten an Land, damit sie die einzigen Ärzte des Lands aufsuchen können. Auch wenn der Weg riskant ist, vertraut Nami ihrem Kapitän. Von der beschwerlichen Reise zu Kulehas Schloss bekommt sie nichts mit, und so wacht sie erst wieder im Krankenbett wieder auf, wo sie sogleich den kleinen Elch mit Namen Chopper kennenlernt, der jedoch sehr menschenscheu ist. Bei der anschließenden Auseinandersetzung mit Wapol, dem Nami den Schlüssel für die Waffenkammer entwendet, gewinnen sie und Luffy Choppers Vertrauen und können ihn dazu bewegen, sie zu begleiten, um Nami auf der Weiterfahrt zu behandeln und als Arzt zur Bande zu kommen. : Nami fragt Chopper, ob er nicht mitkommen will. Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden der Mugiwara-Bande sorgt sie nun dafür, dass Sir Crocodiles Plan Utopia fehlschlägt. Dabei setzt sie ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel, indem sie gegen Miss Doublefinger kämpft, die mit ihren Teufelskräften der Toge Toge no Mi für Nami mit ihrem für sie neuen Clima Tact eine enorme Herausforderung war. Zunächst verzweifelt jedoch Nami an ihrer neuen Waffe, da sie sich die Anleitung noch nicht durchgelesen hatte und sie zunächst auf der Seite für Usopps Party-Tips begann. Nachdem sie das bemerkte, nutzte sie jedoch den Taktstock effizient, um ihre Gegnerin auszuschalten. Abenteuer auf den Sorajima Bei der Abreise von Alabasta ließ Nami ihre bis dahin beste Freundin zurück – wie auch die von Vivi für ihre Heimreise versprochene Geldsumme. Doch findet sie in Robin, die sich an Bord der Going Merry geschlichen hat, um der Verhaftung aller Mitglieder der Baroque Works durch die Marine zu entgehen, eine neue gute Freundin, die sie vor allem damit überzeugt, dass sie ihr einige von Sir Crocodiles Juwelen überließ. Kurz darauf entkommt die Bande nur knapp einem vom Himmel herabstürzenden Schiffswrack, und kurz darauf stellt Nami erschrocken fest, dass der Logpose in den Himmel zeigt. Als Luffy und Usopp aus dem Wrack noch eine Karte von Skypiea holen, bevor es sinkt, streitet sie sich mit Luffy darüber, dass es keinen Weg dorthin gibt, selbst wenn der Kapitän noch so sehr in den Himmel will. Sie entscheidet den Streit mit einer Kopfnuss für sich. Die Bande beschließt, dass Luffy, Sanji und Zoro in Usopps Salvagesets in dem Wrack auf Erkundungstour gehen. Während die drei hinabgetaucht sind, lernt der Rest der Bande den Bergungskönig Masira und seine Piratenbande kennen, die das Wrack für sich beanspruchen, da es in ihrem Gebiet heruntergegangen ist. Nami und Usopp versuchen alles, um zu verhindern, dass Masira mitbekommt, dass sich ihre Freunde bereits im Wrack sind. Als die drei mit ihren Aktionen letztlich doch auffliegen, taucht Masira hinab, jedoch werden alle von dem Auftauchen eines Seemonsters überrascht, dass das Wrack scheinbar mitsamt der drei Strohhüte und auch Masira gefressen wird. Usopp gibt Nami die Schuld, dass nun ihre Freunde tot seien – sie selbst zeigt sich einsichtig, hebt jedoch lediglich die Hand und richtet ein „Entschuldigt!“ an die Überreste im Maul des Seemonsters. Und als das Seemonster abdreht und droht die Going Merry mitzureißen, befiehlt sie Usopp die Luftschläuche zu kappen, die noch immer im Maul festhängen. Doch plötzlich kehren die drei wieder zurück, ohne die Salvagesets, aber auch ohne dass sie mitbekommen haben, dass das Wrack gefressen wurde. Nami weckt den bewusstlosen Luffy wieder auf, der von dem Seewasser geschwächt wurde. Ihre Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Da Nami keine Teufelskräfte hat muss sie sich mit ihrem Bo, später ihrem Clima Tact zur Wehr setzen. Gerade der Taktstock ist für Nami als Navigatorin mit einem angeborenen Gespür für Wind und Wetter eine perfekte Waffe. Auch wenn sie eher einer der Hasenfüße der Bande ist, die gerne die stärkeren in den Kampf vorschicken, beißt sich Nami selbst oft durch und erweist sich als listige Kämpferin, die ihre Gegner ein ums andere Mal clever in die Irre führt. Neben ihrem Bo und dem Clima Tact, hat Nami bereits ein Impact Dial im Kampf gegen Kotori und Hotori benutzt und ihre Freunde mit ihrer bloßen Nacktheit niedergestreckt. Attacken Waffenlos * Shiawase Punch Clima Tact Die meisten Attacken, die Nami mit ihrem Clima Tact im Kampf einsetzt, basiert auf drei verschiedenen Blasen sogenannten „Balls“: Cool Balls, Heat Balls und Thunder Balls. Vereinzelte Bälle kann sie so auch zur Abwehr benutzen. Um Enels Blitze aufzuhalten, benutzt sie so beispielsweise ihren Thunder Ball. ;Nur für Partys * Cloudy Tempo * Fine Tempo * Rain Tempo (Party-Gag) * Thunder Tempo ;Kampftechniken * Cyclone Tempo * Fog Tempo * Mirage Tempo * Thunderbolt Tempo * Tornado Tempo Perfect Clima Tact Technisch gesehen kann Nami jede Kampftechnik, die sie mit dem einfachen Clima Tact ausführen kann auch mit dem Perfect Clima Tact nutzen. Die Benutzung wird durch die Verwendung von Breath Dialen nur wesentlich erleichtert, so dass innerhalb kürzerer Zeit etliche der Balls entstehen. Hintergrundinformationen * 浪|Welle}} Seiyū-Wechsel Frau Okamura unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit als Namis Seiyū für einige Wochen Mutterschaftsurlaub. In der Zeit übernahm Wakana Yamazaki, die auch als Nojikos Stimme zu hören ist, ihre Rolle. Animationsfehler In den Episoden 227 bis 229 und fehlt in vielen Einstellungen, in der Namis linke Schulter zu sehen ist, ihr Tatoo, das sie seitdem sie Cocoyasi Village verlassen hat, trägt. Bedeutung des Piratennamens Der Name „ “ steht im japanischen sowohl für den Begriff diebische Katze als auch für eine Person, mit der man fremdgeht.Wadoku.de - Japanisch-Deutsches Wörterbuch Namis Narbe Namis Narbe durch die Entfernung der Tätowierungen der Arlong-Bande ist zunächst in Whiskeypeak in Kapitel 105 recht deutlich zu sehen. Doch bereits in Kapitel 113 verschwunden. In der Fernsehserie und den Kinofilmen ist von der Narbe nach Namis neuem Tattoo nichts zu sehen. Brustwachstum Die von Fans häufig als Wachstum wahrgenommene größere werdende Oberweite Namis basiert hauptsächlich auf Odas im Laufe der Zeit verändertem Zeichenstil, bei dem er zudem die Taille schmaler zeichnet. Das wird aus Namis Rückblick in Kapitel 596 deutlich, als sie sich daran erinnert, wie Luffy ihr in Goza den Strohhut aufgesetzt hat und ihr versprach ihr zu helfen. Oda zeigt die Szene zwar aus einem anderen Blickwinkel, zeichnet Nami aber mit den gleichen Maßen des restlichen Kapitels, das sie im Gespräch mit Haredas zeigt. Dennoch ändern sich ihre Körpermaße in den zwei Jahren, die sie von ihren Freunden getrennt waren. Navigation Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise ca:Nami en:Nami es:Nami fr:Nami it:Nami pt:Nami ro:Nami ru:Нами zh:娜美 Kategorie:Piratendieb Kategorie:Navigator Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Pirat vom Eastblue Kategorie:Ehemaliges Mitglied der Arlong-Bande Kategorie:Ehemaliges Mitglied der Kinjishi-Piratenbande